pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reshiram
if you buy white is it still possible to get resheriam | name=Reshiram| jname=(レシラム Reshiramu)| backcolor= | textcolor=| ndex=643| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= resh-EE-ram | hp=100| atk=120| def=100| satk=150| sdef=120| spd=90| total=680| species=Vast White Pokémon| type= / | height= 3.2 m| weight= 330 kg| ability=Turboblaze| color='White'| gender=Genderless| }} Reshiram (Japanese:レシラム Reshiramu) is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a Legendary Pokémon and the mascot for Pokémon Black. It is one of the two main Legendary Pokémon, and appears on the box art of Pokémon Black Version. Reshiram is the Vast White Pokémon. Reshiram's unique ability is called Turboblaze. It has a move called Fusion Flare, which when combined with Zekrom's Fusion Bolt, creates a stronger attack. Reshiram and Zekrom were one whole Pokémon until both split into separate entities, according to old tales. It is part of the Tao Trio, along with its counterpart, Zekrom, and the Dragon and Ice type Pokémon Kyurem. Appearance Reshiram is a large, white, Dragon-like Pokémon that seems the share its theme with its counterpart, Zekrom. It has striking blue eyes and several white rings around its thin, swan-like neck and flowing tail, with a single band around each of its hands. It also has feather-like arms that end in four claws and a flowing white mane. Its chest feathers resemble the design of the Silver Wing. The lower portion of its body protrudes outward to a point. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=N's Castle Dragonspiral Tower (Black only) |bwrarity=One }} Pokédex Entries | name=Reshiram| black=This Pokémon appears in legends. It sends flames into the air from its tail, burning up everything around it.| white=When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = ReshiramAnim.gif |bwsprs = Reshiram Shiny BW.png |Vback = Reshiram Back V.png |Vbacks = Reshiram Shiny Back V.png }} Gallery File:Reshiram_battle.png|Snivy battling Reshiram. File:Pokemon-black-version-20100628090726149.jpg|A battle between Reshiram and Zekrom. File:Pokemon-white-version-20100618002731705 thumb ign.jpg|The legendary Pokémon, Reshiram (full artwork). File:Reshiram-anime.gif|Reshiram (anime) File:Reshiram-zekrom-anime.gif|Reshiram battling Zekrom (anime) File:Reshiramturboblaze.gif|Reshiram's Turboblaze ability Reshiram Under N's Command.png|Reshiram Appears Before the Player ReshiramAnim.gif|Reshiram Animated Sprite Reshiram (Dream).png|Reshiram from Pokémon Dream World 643.png Trivia * Reshiram has similar traits as found in Moltres. ** Both are apart of a legendary trio. *** Both are apart of a Fire-Lightning-Ice trio. **** Both are the Fire-types of their respective trios. * It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010, along with its Legendary Dragon rival Pokémon, Zekrom. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Reshiram and Zekrom are the only two Generation V Pokémon to have confirmed U.S. names at the same time as the the release of their Japanese ones. * Reshiram's name appears to have originated from the Japanese word "shiramu" which means "to grow light". This seems to imply that both Reshiram and its counterpart, Zekrom, may have some sort of sky-related power. * Reshiram, along with Zekrom and Kyurem is part of the Tao Trio. Reshiram embodies dynamism. * Reshiram is the first Pokémon with its type name. * Reshiram is the only known Fire Pokémon that is not weak to . * Reshiram appeared in the Macy's 2010 Thanksgiving Parade along with Zekrom *Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem seem to have a Yin-Yang-Yuan kind of trio. Reshiram represents Yang. *Reshiram seems to have a design based on mammals, birds and dragons. *Out of Reshiram and Zekrom, Reshiram learns more Special Attack moves then Zekrom. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon